


Curiousity Killed The Cat, Satisfaction, Brought It Back

by NocturnexSins



Category: NXT, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnexSins/pseuds/NocturnexSins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU)<br/>Have you ever wanted to take a peek, inside a wrestler’s dressing room? Even, fellow wrestlers have been known to admit such, curious as to what goes on behind closed doors. Is it something bad? Something good? And more so are the rumours true that more than one indulges in carnal pleasures?<br/>Well, no time like the present to find out, for one curious soul who shall go forever nameless (at least until they admit it!) who took advantage of a door, not fully closed in a deserted hallway. Keeping down, quiet, unable to help themselves.<br/>They just wanted to take a peek. No harm in that, right?<br/>Only to find themselves entranced at what unfolded before their eyes…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiousity Killed The Cat, Satisfaction, Brought It Back

    Two figures, both of the same height yet one was much larger then the other. Their profiles to the door, focused only on each other. Well within each others personal space, Adrian Neville stood with his arms crossed, somehow able to loom over his girlfriend of less than a month,  as she set both hands on his forearms, a small grin on her face.  
    “Can you not wait until we get to the hotel?” Asked quietly, head tilted curiously with a light flush on her face. “What if someone sees us? Hears us?”  
    “Let them.” Adrian said without a moment’s hesitation, he showed just how quick he really was, arms around her back, trapping her arms between them. “We’ll give them something to talk about.”  
    His lips crushed against her own, hands against the small of her back, the nape of her neck, fingers curled tightly into her hair. A violent shiver was her response, gooseflesh rising nearly all over her body. Never in her life had she thought a simple kiss would bring such pleasure but it was nearly more than she could bear and tried to push him away, as it was too much. He was too much.  
    He could burn her, alive if she let him.  
    That she fought against him, what she was feeling, the pleasure, the emotions he made her feel, made him so hard, that it hurt, It was a pleasurable pain. It kept him from his release, and yet all the same it made the pleasure, so, so much sweeter. He moved his mouth on, to her neck. Pinning her against his chest, his teeth clamped down hard, without mercy at the junction between her shoulder and throat.  
    She cried out in both surprise and pain, nails creating welts on his chest. His tongue brushing over the area as he began to suckle, had her entire body trembling. Whimpering unconsciously, as it hurt yes, very much so but at the same time felt so fucking good. Was it so wrong that it felt better than anything she’d felt in her life? That she wanted him, this? Even if it was, she couldn’t stop him, even if she wanted too.  
    Head lolling with a soft sigh, unresisting, she submitted to him. Reveling in his touch.  
    He knew at that moment, she was his.Soft, warm breaths tickled her neck as he came to her earlobe, lightly sliding his tongue over the shell, the lobe, then nipping gently with his teeth. The soft whimper, was all he needed to continue driving her on, to not only give her pleasure, but to finally sate himself, and be rid of her from his thoughts, his dreams as he was becoming dangerously obsessed with her.  
    Never in his life had he dreamed, any woman could be so responsive. Even as he drew back, her eyes were bright, colours resembling the tiger-eye stone in bright sunlight. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen this up close, of course, but it was the first time he’d ever seen them glow. His free hand, caressed her side, over her clothes, as she stared at him, a touch afraid as he’d never been this aggressive, demanding before.  
    No. He didn’t want her afraid. Not of him. Never, of him. He swore to himself that do anything to ever see that expression on her face, again.  
    His eyes closed, as they met in another kiss, this one much more gentle. Slow. But the passion was still at its peak, as her leg slid up along his own, curling around his hip even as her body arched up unconsciously against his own as he broke the kiss, moved down. Over her chin, along her throat, kissing along her collarbone.  
    He spoke quietly, his hand lightly stroking up and down her thigh. “I will have you, right here, right now.” He couldn’t deny it, even to himself. Damn the consequences, he didn’t care if they were in a locker room. Not anymore. He was now to the point he couldn’t even think unless she was the focus of his thoughts, his actions, his dreams, his life.  
    Yes, he was obsessed with her. He knew that now. But how could that be so wrong when she was the best thing that ever happened to him?  
    Glancing up to her nod hesitantly, he grasped the shirt she wore, not surprisingly one of his own and tugged it up, over her head, until only her mouth was revealed. The sight of it, inspired him to pin her wrists behind her neck, one hand set against the small of her back to keep her close. Teasing her mouth with his breath, his lips, his tongue.  
    Held in place in such a way, she unable to move an inch even if she wanted too, instincts didn’t she fight back, or free herself. The teasing touch opened her mouth in response, to meet him halfway with quiet sounds of disappointment when she was denied. It was torture and pleasure, his body set firmly against her own, the hold on her wrists, the shirt and her waist. Licking her lips they parted more then relaxed as she strained to reach him.  
    Any doubts he had, that she didn’t want him just as much as he did her, were now wiped clean. For in her past, this would have turned her into a wildcat, fighting to get free. He, made her desire never to be let go.  
    Finally, he gave in, to both their needs in a desperate kiss that was wet, quiet in the mutual sounds they made as neither of them held anything back, leaving both light headed. The need for more, drove him to yank the shirt off completely, fist in her hair to bow her back as he latched his mouth onto her nipple.  
    Nothing in her past experiences, gave her any warning as to how good his mouth would feel. And yet every time was as good as the first. Hands held against the back of his head, fingers curling into his hair cradling his head, holding him in place.  
    Tiny sounds, she had no conscious knowledge of making escaped her mouth as the hardened nub was teased with his lips, his tongue, the faint bite of his teeth. Drawing louder cries, her clit twitched with each flick of his tongue. More aroused than she’d ever been in her life she clung to him, whimpering piteously. For while it was overwhelming, it was not enough to make her find release.  
    Not that he wanted her too. No, not yet.  
    The scent of her arousal on the air, made his head spin, drawing it in, holding it in with every breath to drive his desire for her to ever greater depths. He began kissing her again as her taste, the kisses themselves were a drug, unable to stop himself from going back for more.  
    When he felt her hands, tugging his own shirt he nearly threw her down, on the bench and with strength and impatience of a man who spent years denying himself of everything that he truly wanted. In his frustration, he fairly ripped the rest of his clothing off, leaving him naked.  
    Torn between wanting to reach for him, and get away, her feelings, desire and need for him, won out in the end. Tremulously she touched his chest, as he leaned over her hand set directly over his heart. Nails gliding over the flesh of his shoulder, arm. She wanted this, him. More than she’d needed anyone or anything in her life. Her own actions, hands freely roaming over his skin, while her eyes followed that very path, finally to look into his eyes, showed him all he needed to know.  
    Neither spoke, but then again, they didn’t have too.  
    When his hands touched her belt he glanced up at her. This was her final chance, to deny him. After this point, he wouldn’t hold himself back. Not anymore. Instead of a verbal reply, she braced her feet on either side of the bench, lifting her hips up to help him. Undoing the buttons, he slid them down over her hips, dropping a kiss to each hipbone before dropping them behind him, carelessly.  
    A kiss, was set directly over her mons, grinning at the boyshorts she wore which left little to the imagination. Oh how many times he wanted to tease her this way, make her so wet, aching, begging for him to remove them, and touch her outright. Using his mouth and his teeth he pushed her knees apart, holding them in place as he bit down gently, using his chin his mouth to rub the fabric against her clit, hearing her gasps, moans feeling her writhe beneath him.  
    He loved how he could feel her clit twitch, throb as proof of her arousal. Her panties were soaked, sliding freely as he wished, biting faintly on her clit to watch her spine arch, fingers tugging on his hair, her hips grinding up against his mouth as she moaned his name like a wanton slut.  
    But he wouldn’t make her cum, not yet, pulling pack to hook his thumbs into her panties, drawing them down, off her legs, forgotten as he stared at her laying there, on display for him. Never would he let another man have her. Not while he lived.  
    Splayed as she was, legs on either side of the bench, she didn’t try to cover herself. Why should she, when she actually enjoyed being on display for him, so that he could see her, all of her, especially her desire. And see his desire for her, when he stared at her. Every, single, inch of her.  
    As he settled between her legs, hands bent each knee, drawing them over his hips until his cock was against her slit. So wet, it took no movement at all to thrust his hips, feeling himself rubbing against her clit, engorged and sensitive. Oh god, how he wanted to bury himself inside her depths.  
    But no. Not yet.  
    He intended on prolonging this for as long as possible. Crouched over her, his hips thrust in slow, steady movements. Teasing her clit, as his mouth sought her nipple, hard and aching, in sympathy for the other again lavishing it with his full attentions. He wanted, to hear her beg. Needed too.  
    Her hands, gripped tightly, but didn’t push him away. Instead, one moved to the back of his neck, the other on his bicep to clutch at him afraid she’d literally fly apart at the seams. Her back arched, up toward his mouth, his cock, eyes rolling up into her head, nearly glutted on sensation.  
    Hips tried to buck, to create even more friction. Skin prickling as his hand, moved down her side, over her hip, holding her arse in a bruising grip, muscles flexing in his hand as they rocked in sync their moans mingling, echoing off the walls around them. Lost to the world around them, far too wrapped up in each other.  
    Nipping sharply on the very tip of her nipple, to bring her back into the here and now he smirked as he looked up her body to meet her gaze, tongue sworled around the tip in lazy circles. His hips moved slowly, reveling in the slick heat, swollen with her desire, each breath a shudder.  
    “Please….” She begged him, although she herself had no idea, what it was she was begging him to do. Stop? Continue? Both?  
    Eyes closing of their own volition her nails were beginning to draw blood as they dug deeply into the flesh of his back, hips jerking, rolling in an effort to not only prolong the pleasure but make it peak. The twitches of her clit were becoming steady, driving her insane with lust as his scent, his touch, his very presence was overwhelming her senses.  
    Oh he knew what she begged for, he himself had done the same with her, countless times, in his dreams. Until now. This was real and he wanted to touch her, taste her until he’d sated them both. He moved down, sliding his tongue along the undercurve of her breast, tasting her sweat. Down, over her stomach, nipping gently, here and there, a kiss, on her navel, over her mons, her hipbones.  
    Looking up at her, while he himself was on braced on one hand and knee on the bench. “Tell me.” His voice, a growl, which had her hair rising up in response.  
    Licking her lips, her words were whispered, huskily but he could hear them, clear as day. “Make me yours.”  
    There was no hesitation when his mouth moved down between her legs. Taking his time, arms wrapping around her hips, locking over her pelvis to keep her in place as she cried out, bucking into his mouth as he tasted her, drawing her flesh into his mouth, suckling, nipping. Clean, musky, even tangy her arousal coated his tongue, making him ache for more. Over and over he lapped at her, suckling and mouthing the slippery flesh feeling her muscles twitch, clench as her hands rested on his head, hips rolling as though trying to get him closer to her clit.  
    But he ignored it, for now. He would make her cum, oh yes but until that time he would have their scents so intertwined, neither be separate again.  
    Everything else faded except for him. His hands, splayed over her hip, her stomach, holding her breast, thumb brushing in steadily circles over her nipple. Feeling her clit literally throb with each movement, she was becoming frantic. Mewling as a kitten at the loss when she felt him stop, glassy eyes stared into his own, watching as his eyes moved down to watch her clit visibly twitch.  
    He wanted to hear her scream, feel her thrash underneath his mouth as he drew out every orgasm from her, countless numbers of them until she was so exhausted she could know nothing, not even her own name. And then, he would claim her, bury himself inside her, and make her his. Just as it was meant to be. His desires made real, flesh and bone he lowered his head, thumb still brushing her nipple hearing the ragged gasp as he suckled her clit, drawing it deep into his mouth, tongue flicking quickly.  
    The deep ache, flared even hotter, and grow as her nails began to claw at his shoulders, frantic to do something, anything in preparation as for what was to come. But even so she had no idea what it really was, and each gasping sob proved that. She had found release, on her own but it paled in comparison, to what she was feeling now. Her gasps began to get lower in pitch, coupled with a much lower moan than he was used to hearing.  
    He knew she was very close now, as her clit tried to withdraw and used both hands to lightly tweak both nipples, causing her to jerk her hips, nearly unseating his place, but he’d been prepared, for that as he suckled harder, almost to the point of pain. And that pseudo-pain only brought out even more reactions, begging him with incoherent, broken sentences, pleas to stop, to continue, having no idea what she was saying, or doing at this point. And by pure instinct alone he lightly bit down on her clit, right at the base, even as his tongue continued to flick over the hardened, slick surface.  
    Her release, was violent. Inarticulate cries, echoing around the dressing room as her entire body arched up into his mouth. The scent, which he knew so well now overwhelmed him, drawing out a beast within him.Nothing, no one could have stopped him from doing what he did next.  
    Drawing up on one knee, he wasted no time, flipping her onto her stomach, hands gripping her hips hard enough to bruise as he drew her up to a matching position. His hand gripped her hair, drawing it up and back holding her in place as she trembled, still in the throes of her orgasm. Covering her body with his own, the crowning head set against heated slick flesh better than he could have ever imagined. “Mine.” He growled into her ear, yanking her back, even as he thrust forward. Burying himself in her cunt, without mercy, not stopping until there was nowhere else to go.  
    His hand in her hair, pulling so harshly had frozen her in place, spasming within, in preparation, fear and desire. It hurt. Gods, it hurt but at the same time it was a sensation she reveled. That one word. How so much could be felt, given, taken in one simple word, she did not know but it and the feel of him inside her made her second orgasm thus far, this one so far different than she’d ever known, rip through her with a gasping sob in agreement.  
    Closing his eyes, he nearly lost himself then and there, without having even moved. Twitches, clenching, heat, slippery and tight his senses focused on her, and nothing else. And the urge, the need to move, overtook his mind as his hips drew back, only to snap forward once again. And with every movement, she cried out, her own pleasure just as great, as his own. Teeth bore down on the junction between her neck and shoulder yet again, worrying the flesh until it began to bleed. She would bear his mark, his claim for anyone to see now. Propping himself up on one hand, hovering over her now he angled his hips, even as their fingers intertwined.  
    Pleasure, of a magnitude undefinable. Each movement, overloaded their senses, until they moved on instinct, to find the release only found, with each other. Each breath in her ear, was laced with a feral, and his hand didn’t release her hair, turning her head towards his own. Their movements with that kiss, a wet slide of tongue as with bruising force his hips moved, flesh slapping, wetly with gasping cries.  
    What brought him up, after nuzzling her cheek, her neck was to kiss her back, as he slowed down, to a languid, lazy pace. His hands slid over her sides, that tiny waist he could damn near span with his hands with smooth, soothing strokes. Not yet. He didn’t want this to end yet. Watching as her body weakly slumped, face turned so that he could watch her profile, eyes closed to the pleasure, their desire.  
    The kisses down the line of her spine, made her shiver, moaning softly. Feeling him smile against her flesh at her reaction, surprising but welcome. His tongue made her cunt clench, biting her bottom lip with a whimper as the cool air he blow over her damp skin was a sensation, she’d honestly never experienced before.  
    Cooing, she bit her lip, hips rolling at the need for him to move. “…please… don’t stop.”  
    “Are you begging me?” He asked, more so curious than anything else, gently biting her shoulder, sucking on the skin to feel her body react, listen to her soft, unconscious sounds.  
    There was a period of silence, before she did answer him. It was a whisper, only, but he heard it, all the same. “…yes.”  
    There would be bruises on her hips, as he sat up, more than willing to continue on his own part. But that she had begged, begged him meant more to him than anything. As his hips began to move at a quick, steady pace neither could think beyond the passion, the pleasure they felt together. His eyes closed, but it didn’t matter. Seeing her form beneath him was burned forever in his mind, as she not only wanted this, but gave as much as she got, pushing against him as she moaned his name, no one elses.  
    What did him in, was just what she did of her own volition. Her hands reached behind her, gripping the backs and inside of her own thighs, just a hair below the curve of her arse. Spreading herself further apart and up, hips rolling to change the angle of his thrusts. Now going deeper, he was damn near battering her G spot, and increased the pleasure tenfold for both of them. Watching himself slide in, seeing her muscles clench around him, feeling it was something he enjoyed with other women yes, but this, _she_ was a drug, and he was a happy junkie.  
    She held herself there, crying out, loudly within seconds. The orgasm hitting her without warning, so strong it greyed out her vision. He was soon slamming into her, as she’d been incredibly tight to begin with, and yet now she was a wet, velvet vice.  
    Nearly crushing her beneath him as the sensation was just too damn much to handle, his hips snapped forward, twice, three times before his entire world was lost to sensation. As his cock throbbed within her depths, filling her womb with his cum, back arched, the tendons in his neck tight head back as he shouted her name. He too, had felt nothing like this, as his entire world pinpointed greying his thoughts, his vision everything.  
    Finding himself, slumped over her, without any memory of how he’d gotten there, his cheek lay on her sweaty back, fingers intertwined once again. Still buried within her depths hard and throbbing, he panted heavily, feeling, hearing her do the same. As he floated on a cloud of sated bliss, he knew at that exact moment, he knew he’d never find this with another.  
    And if he had anything to say about it, neither, would she.


End file.
